


there' an infestation on my minds imagination

by strings_mug_water



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: accepting the murderer in you





	there' an infestation on my minds imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061466) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



I should have known it earlier.  
I mean I always preferred the villains in movies. The dark and tortured creatures. Heroes were too perfect, I always liked the broken ones more.  
And now as I look back I can find that darkness in my memories. The cold had always been there. It grew and infected my mind and body like a disease.  
The first years I was so confused about what happened with me and it hurt so much. I fought it, but that was just running away from my own head. Not anymore.  
It feels good to be who I really am now.  
It feels good to finally let it all out.  
It feels good to kill.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Tate Langdon


End file.
